Staying Silent
by holychocolatestarfish
Summary: When Cody witnesses a murder, what will he do to keep his family safe?
1. Witnessing Something Bad

Hey People! This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the man with the long hair, the other man, and a woman named Sarah who comes up in later chapters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last period bell rang signaling the end of the school day. It was Friday and Cody was rushing to his locker so that he could make it to the bus on time. Zack had soccer practice right after school so he was on his own.

_Alright Cody, your going to make. Your going to make it. Your not going to miss the bus. Your not going to miss the bus. Your not going to miss the..._

Just then Cody ran full on into a kid and Cody was sent flying, sending books and paper everywhere. The kid that Cody had ran into was gone before Cody even knew what happened.

_Dang it Cody, why are you so stupid. Watch where your going next time. Now I am going to miss the bus. I might as well just take my time._ Cody thought as he collected his belongings and headed out into the cool air.

Cody was making his way towards the bus station when he thought he heard something down an alley. He went down the alley to find out what it was. As he got nearer to the end of the alley he could see a man with long hair standing over another man the was huddled on the ground.

"Where's my money. You said you would have it to me by today and I don't see it in my hands. I told you if I didn't get the money by today someone was going to be in some deep shit. Now where is it." Said the man with the long hair.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't get it today, but I swear I'll have it by Monday. Please! Just don't kill me. I have a family." The man on the ground said. He was in tears. He would do anything to take back the last month. He knew that drug dealing could get him into a lot of trouble but he needed the money and he couldn't think of a better way of getting it.

_Oh crap. This guy is going to kill him. I got to do something._But before Cody could even move a gun was shot and the man on the ground slumped over, blood trickling out a hole in the middle of his forehead. Cody jumped back yelling. He turned to run away but was grabbed onto by his shoulder and thrown into the back wall of the alley. Cody's head slammed into the brick and stars were dancing in his head when he heard a voice.

"What are you doing in this alley? How long were you standing there? What did you all see?" yelled the man pointing a gun at Cody's head.

"I don't know. I ddn't see that much. It's dark in here. I couldn't see much. I don't know. Please don't shoot me. I won't say anything! I swear! Please just don't!" Cody screamed back. He was crying. He wanted Zack. He wished he would have never gone down this alley. Just then the guy put his finger on the trigger of the gun. _Oh no! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Iam sorry my chapters are short but they probably won't get much longer just becasue I like to leave good cliff hangers._

_Author's Note: I will only continue this story if I get reviews so please review. _


	2. Sarah To The Rescue

Cody was so scared. He had no idea what to do so he just layed down on his stomach. If he was going to get shot, he didn't want to see it coming. He braced himelf, but nothing happened. He waited, but still nothing was happening. _Why isn't the guy just getting it over with. _Cody slowly lifted his head. The man was looking at his watch, the gun at his side. Cody slowly stood up. Then the man looked up all of a sudden and Cody flinched.

"Look kid. I got to go, and frankly, i don't want to have to do this, but I have to. You see, if I don't kill you, your going to tell someone, and I don't want to go to jail, so I hope you told your mom you loved her becasue that is going to be the last hting your ever going to say to her." Said the man raising the gun quickly. Before Cody good do anything the gun was shot and the man ran off leaving Cody doubled over.

Cody looked down. There was blood seeping out of his stomach. He had to do something fast otherwise he was going to die right here in this alley. _I got to get out of here. Maybe if I get out of the alley someone will see me and find help. Maybe I won't die at all. Man, I wish mom and Zack were here. _With those thoughts in his head, Cody slowly made his way to the end of the alley. When he finally made it out he was so overjoyed that he collapsed onto the ground, the world suddenly going dark.

A young woman named Sarah was waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up from the library when she saw a blonde boy step out of an alley and collapse. She was worried that something was wrong with him so, being the kind person she was, went over to him. As she got closer she could see dark red liquid seeping out onto the cement of the sidewalk. _Oh no! He's bleeding! _She bent down and turned the boy over. The boy was bleeding from a small hole in his stomach. Not knowing what else to do she yelled for help, but no one was paying attention. Everyone had their own lives to live and would pay no attention to anything. Even if someone was dieing. The woman got her cell phone and called 911.

A few minutes later an ambulance came. The paramedics immediatly rushed out and started rushing the boy in. A man who was riding in the ambulance asked the Sarah if she knew who the boy was and she said that she didn't. Then the man asked her to ride in the ambulance with them to the hospital where they would try to find out who this boy was. Sarah agreed and called her boyfriend to tell him what had happened. She felt so bad for the boy. He had lost so much blood.


	3. Everything Hurts

Soccer practice just ended and Zack was rushing to the bus stop. Last Friday he had just missed the bus so he had to wait an hour before the next one came. His mom had been pretty worried about him so when he finally came home she grounded him for the rest of the weekend. He had to go shopping with his mom to buy new dresses for her singing job at the Tipton. Five hours of saying "Yes" and "No" to dresses was not his idea of a fun weekend. Zack made it to the bus on time (lucky for him) and got home at 5:00 to his mother's worried face.

"Zack! Where have you been?" Carey practically yelled.

"I was at soccer practice. I go every Friday. Remember?" said Zack setting his duffel bag of soccer gear in the coat closet.

"Well have you seen Cody? He never came home after school." Carey said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"He hasn't?" Seeing his mother shake her head he added "Are you sure he isn't at one of his nerdy clubs?" said Zack.

"Yes, I'm sure. And they are not nerdy they are educational. It wouldn't hurt you to be in one."

"Oh yes it would. Look, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. Cody probably just went to Tapeworm's or something."

"Yeah, you are probably right. There is nothing to worry about." But Carey was only saying that to reasure herself. Cody would have called if he knew he wouldn't be home on time.

Everything hurt so bad. Cody felt like his stomach was on fire. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. The pain was just to much for him. He could hear voices, but they sounded so far away. There was someone holding his hand. Cody could tell it was a girl's hand because it was small, soft, and smooth. _Who are these people? What are they talking about? Why does everything hurt so bad? _Cody, for the life of him, couldn't remember what had happened. One minute he was walking down an alley, the next minute he was...why was he walking down an alley? Then it hit him. The memory of the man with the long hair, the murder, and...and getting shot.

Cody was thinking about what was going to happen to him when the girl's hand let go of his. He could feel himself being wheeled into someplace. Cody knew it must be a hospital becasue, well where else would he go. Just then, the paramedics got into a hospital room and doctors immediatly started hooking Cody to things. Cody could feel himself getting sleepier. The doctors were probably going to preform surgery on him now and they had put something in his IV to make him sleep. A few seconds later and he was sound asleep. The surgery began.

"Hello ma'am. Your going to need to stay here until we find out who that boy's mother is and we need to ask you a few questions. Let's start out with your name." A hospital secretary named Linda inquired.

"My name is Sarah Winchester."

"Okay. Have you ever seen that boy?

"No."

"So you have absolutly no clue as to who his parents might be.?"

"That's correct."

"Do you mind telling me how you stumbled onto that boy?"

"Not at all. I was waiting at the library for my boyfriend to pick me up when I see this blonde boy step out of an alley and collapse. I wasn't just going to leave him there like all of those other people did. The people walking by acted like he wasn't there. I didn't want the boy to die."

"Do you know what alley he was in?"

"Yes. The alley was inbetween the hardware store and pizza place right across the street from the library."

"Thank you for all of your help, Sarah, but you still need to wait here until we find the boy's parents.

"That is totally fine by me. Besides, my boyfriend, Mark will be here soon so I will have some company."

(This is Sarah's boyfriend's POV)_ What was Sarah thinking when she rescued that boy? I had the whole day planned out. We were going to go see that chic flic she has been dieing to see, then go out to that Italian resturaunt she always likes, and go star gazing in my barn loft. Someone else would have gotten the boy and then Sarah would be in my car right now on our way to the movie. I would not be going to the hospital to keep her company while the doctors find out who that danm boy's parents are. Oh great. I'm here._

Mark got out of his car and walked into the hospital. The waiting room was small and Mark could see Sarah right away. Making his way over to her he forced a smile on his face. The last place he wanted to be was a hospital and they were probably going to be there all day.

"They might have found the boy's parents already. There was a kid a couple years ago that got pushed down the stairs by his brother and broke his leg. The file on it has a picture of the boy. They look a lot a like. The secratary is calling the number phone number right now." said Sarah smiling.

"That is great. I have our whole day planned. First we are going to..." But Mark was cut off by Sarah.

"Mark, I want to stay here and make sure the boy is okay."

Just then, Linda the secratery, came over. "I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that when i called the number I got an older woman who was living alone and had no kids. The good news is that she knew the people who had lived in the house before. If we are right, then the mother is Carey Martin. She lives at the Tipton hotel with her twin sons, Zack and Cody. I am going to call right now. If the mother is Carey Martin then you are free to go." Then Linda walked away to call Carey Martin.

Zack was watching T.V. when the phone started ringing. "Zack! Get that! It might be Cody!" yelled Carey from the bathroom.

"Hello. Yeah, hold on. Mom! It's for you!" yelled Zack.

"Who is it." Carey yelled back.

"Um hold on. Let me ask. Who is this? Zack asked putting the phone next to his hear. Just then Zack dropped the phone in shock. _The hospital is calling? It can't be Cody can it?_ Zack was brought out of his shock when Carey came out of the bathroom.

"Zack, who is it?"

"Mom," Zack paused, "It's the hospital."

"What! Oh my God!" Carey immediatly picked the phone off the ground and began talking to the hospital. After a few minutes, she got off and told Zack that they were going to the hospital becasue there was something wrong with Cody. Carey didn't know what was wrong though, becasue the girl named Linda refused to tell her over the phone. Carey and Zack hurried into the car and were soon rushing to the hospital.

Hey! This was a longer chapter so I hope you liked it.

Please review.

-Holychocolatestarfish-


	4. To The Hospital

Hey People! Thank you to the people who have reviewed, but I won't continue this story unless I start getting more reviews.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carey was crying on her way to the hospital. "Mom," Zack said after a long silence. "If you don't stop crying you won't be able to see the road."

"I'm sorry Zack. It's just that, I feel like it is all my fault that Cody is in the hospital. I should have went out to look for him when he didn't come home right away. What if he got hit by a car?"

"Mom, it's not your fault. Even if you did go look for Cody as soon as you realized that he wasn't home, the chances that you would actually find him is close to nothing. We live in Boston. I would have to say that it is pretty big, and when there is people walking all over..." Zack trailed off. He looked at his mother. Her eyes were glazed over. She probably hadn't heard a word he had said. Zack decided he would just give his mom a little peace and quiet since she probably wouldn't get much at the hospital. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew that if there was nothing seriously wrong with Cody that the hospital would have told his mom over the phone. They only tell really bad stuff in person.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I talked to Carey Martin. It turns out that she does have a boy with blonde hair that never came home after school." Linda said to Mark and Sarah. Then she walked away.

"That's great! Now we can finally go on our date!" exclaimed Mark.

"Well Mark, don't you want to meet Carey? I think I should tell her what I saw. She needs to know."

"Did you tell the secretary?"

"Yes"

"Well then, she can tell her."

"Why are you being so insensitive?"

"Becasue I had the whole day planned out for us!"

"Mark! There is a boy with a gunshot wound who might be dying! You can't tell me you aren't worried about what happened to him."

"But I don't care about him. I don't even know him."

Sarah was almost in tears. She had never realized how insensitive Mark was. How could he not care about someone that might be dying. She had to make a decision. "Mark." Sarah paused. "I don't think we should go out anymore."

"What?"

"I said I don't want to go out anymore."

"I heard you but why? Because I don't care about people i don't know? Because I don't want to spend the rest of my day in a hospital? Because I wanted to have a whole day just to be with you?"

Now Sarah was in tears. "Look, just leave. I can't deal with this right now. The only thing I want to think about is if the boy will be okay."

Mark took one final glance back at Sarah before walking out the door. _I can't believe this. I try to be nice and I get dumped. Good going Mark. Good going._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Carey and Zack pulled into the hospital driveway. The moment they had all been dreading was finally here. They stepped out of the vehicle and made their way through the big hospital doors. Carey couldn't wait any longer. She ran up to the front desk. Then she told the secretary that she was Carey Martin and she needed to know what happened to her son.

"Okay. I don't know how to say this, but..."

Carey interupted. "Did Cody get hit by a car?"

"Well not exactly. He..."

"Was he getting a ride home from school and they got in a car accident?"

"Carey! Settle down. There is no easy way to say this, but your son has been shot."

"Oh my God! Oh my God! How could this happen? Where is he? Is he going to be okay? Is he alive? How could this happen? I thought schools were supposed to be safe."

"Well, Cody is in surgery right now. Everything is looking okay, but he has lost a lot of blood, and we don't know if we have any of his blood type. His blood is rather rare."

"Well, Cody has a brother named Zack. Maybe they have the same blood type. Zack! Come here."

Zack slowly walked over to where his mom was talking. "What mom?"

"I need to ask you a question. Cody has lost a lot of blood. Would you be willing to get some blood tests to see if you have the same blood type?"

Zack looked at his mom. "Mom. Of course I will. I would do anything to keep Cody alive, but what happened to Cody? Why did he lose so much blood?"

Carey knelt down next to Zack. "Cody was shot."

Zack had began to cry in Carey's arms when Linda, the secretary, walked up to them. "Carey. The girl who saved your son is here. She can tell you what she saw happen to Cody." Linda walked away, and a young women walked up to Carey and Zack.

"Hi. My name is Sarah. I was the one who found your son."

To be continued...


	5. Waiting

Carey broke away from Zack and stood up. "Hi. Nice to meet you." Carey stuck her hand out for Sarah to shake, and she did.

"I think we should sit down somewhere." Sarah said walking over to a small group of chairs in the waiting room. Carey and Zack followed. "I know you are probably wondering what happened to your son. I will tell you everything I know but I don't know much myself. What is your son's name?"

"Cody."

After that, Sarah retold the story of how she came across Cody. Carey and Zack just sat there in disbelief. The three people were still sitting in silence when Linda came over holding some paper and a pen in her hands. "Carey, you are going to need to sign these papers."

"What are they?"

"Well, it lets us know who our patients are and what we are dealing with, like if Cody has any allergies and things like that."

Carey took the paper and pen from Linda and began filling out the papers. Just then a doctor came over to where the three were sitting. Thinking it might be Cody's doctor they all stood up. "Hello. I am doctor Beil, and you must be Zack." Said doctor Beil looking at Zack. "Are you ready for your blood tests?"

"Uh. Sure. I guess." And with that, Zack and the doctor were walking down the hall until they were out of sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a couple of hours since Zack had left. Carey had finished filling out Cody's papers ages ago. Sarah had left and Carey was getting restless. She needed to know if Cody was going to be alright. What if Zack's blood type wasn't the same. Where would they get the blood needed for Cody to survive. Carey was trying to think up some answers when Zack came down the hallway. "Mom! My blood type was the same so they gave some to Cody. The doctor said that Cody's surgery is almost done. We will be able to see him soon!" Zack was so excited. He couldn't wait to see his brother again. Carey was also overjoyed.

Just as Zack had said, Cody's doctor came out and said that Cody's surgery was done and had gone fairly well. "You can go see him but only for ten minutes. Cody is in critical condition so only one of you can go at a time." Zack was really disappointed. He had been really excited, but he knew that his mom needed to see Cody first. "Mom. You can go first. I will wait."

"Thank you Zack." With that Carey ran off with the doctor. As they were going down the hall to Cody's room, doctor Beil explained what was happening with Cody.

"Well, as you know Cody was shot. The actual wound was not bad and we were able to get the bullet out quite easily."

"Then why did he lose so much blood?"

"Well, with any wound, the body bleeds out quite quickly, and we don't know how long Cody was in that alley before he came out.

Just then, they came to Cody's room and Carey stepped inside. "The anestesia from the suregery won't wear off for a couple of hours, so if Cody doesn't wake up, don't be alarmed. I'll leave you two alone now. I will have a nurse come in to tell you when you need to leave." Said doctor Beil.

The sight of Cody was actually quite frightening. Carey had never seen her son so pale before. Not knowing what else to do, she sat down next to the bed and grabbed Cody's hand. "Come on Cody, you can do it. You can make it through this. Be strong."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I am sorry if any doctor stuff I said was untrue but I am not a doctor and I have no idea what I am talking about. I am also sorry that this chapter was so short , but I am kind of at a writer's block. And don't worry about Cody. He will be waking up next chapter! Maddie, London, and Mr. Moesby might also turn up.

Thank you to my reviewers. You are the only thing that keeps me writing. How is my story? Is there anything that you think might make my story better. I am open to suggestions. Please Review!


	6. Saturday

Saturday

The day after Cody got shot.

A guy with long hair was walking down the alley that, just the day before, he had killed two people. He was almost to the end. He just needed some assurance that the little blonde boy he had shot was actually dead. He had left to quickly to watch him die, but there was not much of a chance he could escape death, for the guy with long hair had seen the blood spilling from the wound. _Okay let's see what we have here, Joel.(**Joel is the guy with long hair if you haven't figured that out.)** _Just then Joel stopped dead in his tracks. Next to body of a man was...just a pool of blood. _Oh shit. You really messed up this time, Joel. I have to find that kid. He's gonna talk. I just know it. I'll be in jail for life. I might even get the eletric chair._ Joel looked down. On the ground was a white paper. He picked it up. Joel looked at the card. There was a picture of the blonde boy, and next to it was his name, adress, and phone number! How lucky could he be. The paper must have fallen out of the thing in his backback that you fill out in case you lose it. _I got to go find that kid._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Mr. Moesby!"

"What London?"

"Guess what I learned to do!"

"I don't know, London." Mr. Moesby was sick of this. Everytime she learned something new she would run up and tell him. He had hired Maddie for London's tutor again. (Hopefully, since Maddie didn't have a boyfriend she would be more concentrated on tutoring London.)

"I learned how to tie my shoes! Yah me!" she said clapping. Then she ran off to study more with Maddie.

"Yipee!" Just then, the phone at the front desk rang. "Hello, Tipton Hotel!" said Mr. Moesby. What he heard was not so pleasant. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I just need to get someone to take over."

"Esteban! Could you watch the register for me? I have to go to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Cody was shot. He was in surgery all day yesterday. Carey didn't want to wake anyone up so she waited until this morning."

"Oh Mr. Moesby. I want to see the little blonde people."

"I know Esteban, but Carey asked me to come, and I need someone to watch the register."

"But..."

"Please Estebon."

"Okay."

Mr. Moesby showed Esteban what to do and left. He was worried about Cody. Mr. Moesby always acted like he hated Zack and Cody, but deep down inside, he knew that if something bad happened to either of them he would be terribly sad that they were gone, like Cody was now. _Poor Cody. How could this happen. He is such a good kid. Good kids don't just get shot._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It had been an hour since and Carey had been with Cody, and it was Zack's turn to see his brother. Zack slowly opened the door to Cody's room, and sat down next to the bed. He grabbed his brother's hand. "Come on Cody. Wake up. How areyou doing." Cody didn't answer. He was still sound asleep. The ten minutes that Zack was aloud was over in no time,andhe had to leave.

Cody began stirring. He had heard a door close rather loudly, and heslowly opened his eyes. Standing over him was a man with long hair. Cody opened his mouth to scream, but a hand was quickly covering his mouth. "Look kid. You were supposed to die yesterday. How did you make it out?" Joel said taking his hand away.

"I don't remember. One minute I was in an alley, the next, I was here."

"Well, do you remember how you got here in the first place?"

"Yes. You shot me." Tears were streaming down his cheeks but he wasn't making a sound.

"Since, your only a kid, I am going to let you go, but if you **EVER** tell **ANYONE **about what you saw yesterday, you are going to be dead, and so is your family." With that, Joel was gone.

Not even a minute had gone by when doctor Beil came into the room. "Cody! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Cody just sat there silently.

"Still a little groggy, I see. Well, you seem to be stable so I guess we can move you to a regular room. I'm just going to let your mom and brother know your awake." Then doctor Beil left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carey. I came as soon as I could." Mr Moesby said coming into the waiting room.

"Thank you Mr. Moesby. It means a lot. The doctor just came in and said they are moving Cody to a regular room. Then we can see him all we want. Where is everyone else?"

"Well, I had to leave Esteban at the register and Maddie and London were studying. I figured they could come later with Esteban."

Just then, doctor Beil came in and told Carey, Zack, and Mr. Moesby that they could see Cody. They walked into the room silently. "Hey Cody. How are you?" Zack said. He was at his brother's side in seconds. He hated it when Cody was in the ICU because he could only see him every other hour.

"Cody. Mr. Moesby came to see you." Said Carey.

"Hey. How are you doing? You know, the hotel is just not the same without you and Zack running around." Mr. Moesby said laughing. He was surprised when Cody just sat there staring. He didn't even laugh. _Cody must be a little worn out from yesterday._

The three people kept talking to Cody, but he wasn't saying anything back. Finally, Carey asked, "Cody, what's wrong." Again, nothing but silence. Carey turned to Mr. Moesby and Zack. "I guess he is just tired. Cody. Why don't you get some sleep. We will come back later. Maddie, London, and Esteban will probably come later."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay London. Here's a hard one. What is fifteen minus seven?" Maddie said. She really didn't want to be here on a Saturday, but she was being paid one hundred dollars an hour so it was worth it.

"Um...ten?"

"No London. Okay. Think about shoes...

"Oh, I love shoes."

"Yah, so if you have fifteen shoes...

"Why would have fifteen shoes? I thought shoes came in two's. Oh no. I'm confused."

"Well then you have sixteen shoes. So you have sixteen shoes, what do you get if you take away eight?"

"Ohhhh. I get it. Eight. Did I get it right?"

"Yes. Good job."

"Yah me." London said clapping.

Just then Maddie's cell phone rang. "Hello. Oh my God. Is he alright? Okay. I'll be right over, Zack." Maddie put down her cell phone.

"Who was that?"

"It was Zack. Cody was shot yesterday."

"Oh no. Is Cody okay?"

"I think so. Zack said he woke up not to long ago, but he was really tired. Come on. We are going to the hospital."


	7. Worries

Carey was worrried about Cody. He had been awake for almost an hour, and he still hadn't said anything. "Doctor Beil, can I talk to you in private?"

"Why, sure you can. Step into my office," doctor Beil said walking down the hallway. Carey followed close behind.

When they got to doctor Beil's office,he sat down behind a wooden desk while Carey sat in a chair opposite of him. "I have some questions to ask you, and I'd like some honest answers. I know that sometimes doctors don't tell the whole truth because they don't want the family to get worried, but I really feel that I can handle the whole truth," mumbled Carey.

"Okay, I'll tell you the whole truth. What do you want to know?"

"Well. Cody's been up for almost an hour now. Why isn't he talking yet. Is it normal for him not to talk?"

"Yeah. I thought that was funny, too. When Cody first came in he had a wound on the back of his head. I thought that maybe the head injury had something to do with it, but I looked at the x-rays that we took after his surgery, and there wasn't anything that suggests brain damage. If you want to know the truth, I think he saw something yesterday that he can't handle."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, when people see something really bad, their brain gets stressed out and doesn't want to do anything. Usually the person goes into what is called Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. In other words, they just lay in a bed all day with a glazed look over their eyes. Now, I know that's not what happend to Cody because he does move around, but what I don't knowis what he is suffering from."

"So basically, you have no idea how to fix Cody?"

"As of right now, yes, but my staff is trying really hard to find out what is going through Cody's head, and the best way is to hire a phyciatrist. I could do that for you if you want."

"Could you? I need to know what happened to my baby."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zack! Oh my God. I left as soon as you called. How are you holding up? Is Cody going to be alright?" said Maddie, pulling Zack into a hug. Usually Zack would have taken advantage of that moment, but he was to shaken up about Cody to care. He just needed some comfort right now.

"I'm holding up. I think Cody's going to be okay, too," Zack paused. "It's just that..."

"What Zack? You can tell me."

"Cody isn't talking. Not to me or mom...I don't know what to do," Zack began to cry and he fell into the softness of Maddie's shirt.

After what seemed like hours, the two pulled apart, realizing that London had been standing there all along. "So Zack, when are you going to let us see Cody?" London asked.

Zack smiled and said, "Right now, but just to warn you, he doesn't talk. Actually, he doesn't really do much at all. He just sits there in his bed. Once I got him to smile, but only for a second. I told him his favorite math joke." Then the three walked down the hall to Cody's room.

"Hey Cody!" The three said one by one. Maddie and London both took their turns to hug Cody. They were kind of suprised when he actually hugged back. Maddie, London, and Zack talked to Cody for a long time, hoping that he would say _something_, but the words never came, and none of them knew why.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody's POV 

Maddie, London, and Zack just came into the room. The girls are hugging me. I should hug them back.

Now they are talking to me. Do they really expect me to answer them? If I was going to talk to someone, it would be Zack, and I can't talk to him. If I talked to him, I would tell him about the guy with the long hair. I can't keep secrets. Nope. Not from Zack. He's my brother. I tell him _everything._ Besides, I don't think that Zack could keep my secret from mom. He would feel like he is protecting me by telling mom, but that's not true. He his only putting mom and himself in danger.

It's been a long time, and they still haven't left. Oh wait, there're getting up. Now they are opening up the door. Zack turns around to give me one last good bye before he leaves. I look at him. If he is my twin he should know what I'm thinking right now. Do you Zack? Do you know what I'm thinking? No. If you would have known what I was thinking, you would have stayed, but you're gone and there is nothing I can do about it. I am all alone. I hate being alone. When you're alone, things happen. Bad things. Like seeing people get killed and bad guys coming into you're hospital room. Yup. I hate being alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked this chapter because I am starting to run intoa lot of writers block. Anyway. Thanks to my reviewers. The reviews really do help me keep my story going. Please keep reviewing.

-holychocolatestarfish-


	8. I'm Not Talking To You

"Okay, Carey. I have found a phyciatrist that specializes with kids. Do you want me to set up an appointment?" said Dr. Beil.

"Yeah. Actually, could you make the appointment for today? I really think that the sooner we start therepy, the sooner Cody will start talking," replied Carey.

"Sure. I'll see what I can do." Dr. Beil left to call the phyciatrist.

While Carey was waiting for Dr. Beil to come back, many thoughts were going through her head. _Why isn't Cody talking? How could something be so bad that he wouldn't talk to his own mother? Is he talking to Zack? If he is, why wouldn't Zack tell me? I am their mother after all. I have a right to know. Don't I? What if the phyciatrist can't get Cody to talk? Will we ever find out who shot him? _Just then the doctor walked in, and Carey was awaken from her thoughts.

"It's a good thing I called. She only had one more opening. It's at 4:00. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. That's fine. It's not like Cody will be going anywhere for a while," With that, Carey said her goodbyes to Dr. Beil and left. She was going to see if Cody would talk to her now. Maybe he just needed a little time to think about things before he started talking.

* * *

When she walked into the room Cody smiled. Carey was relieved. Maybe he would talk after all. Maybe she didn't need to hire a phyciatrist after all. "How are you Cody?"

His eyes were saying he felt fine, but he wasn't talking.

"Why won't you talk to me Cody? Come on. You can talk to me."

Cody shook his head. _You don't understand mom. I can't talk to you. You can make me say anything, and I can't afford to let this secret slip. If I don't open my mouth, you can't posiblly make me talk. I can't talk to you._

"Of course you can Cody. What makes you think that you can't talk to me?"

Mom, I told you. You just don't understand what the consequences of me talking are.

Then Carey grabbed Cody by the shoulders and shook him. "Talk to me Cody! Come on! Say something! Why won't you talk to me?" She yelled.

Cody yelled out in pain. Being shaken was not a good thing right after you have been shot. The yell had brought Carey back down to earth.

"Oh my God, Cody! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!" Carey was crying hard now. How could she have done that to Cody? No mother does that to her son. Especially after he's been shot.

Cody began to cry, too. His mother had never done anything like that before. He didn't like it. Cody grabbed his head with both hands and began gently rocking back and forth while crying.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry. You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

_Well guess what mom, you just did._

Carey saw the look in Cody's eyes. The one that says that he isn't even sure if he can trust her anymore. This made Carey cry harder. "I'm sorry Cody. I love you." Carey couldn't be with Cody any longer. She had to leave, so she did.

_Mom! Don't leave me! Why is everyone leaving me? Don't you know I hate being alone?_

* * *

"Mom? Are you okay?" Zack could see his mom running down the hall, away from Cody's room.

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't. You're crying."

"Zack. I'm just so frustrated. Why won't Cody talk? Is he talking to you?"

"No, and if he was, you would be the first to know."

"Okay. Thank you Zack."

"Maddie and London stopped by. Cody seemed glad to see them. Well, at least he hugged back when they hugged him."

"That's good. What time is it?" Carey had forgotten to put a watch on this morning.

"It's...about 3:30. Why?"

"A phyciatrist is coming to talk to Cody at 4:00."

"A shrink?"

"No Zack. A phyciatrist. I would prefer it if you didn't refer to them as a "shrink"."

"Okay. Your the boss.

* * *

**4:00**

"Hi Cody. I'm Kathy. I'm going to be talking to you for a little while," Said Kathy, the pyciatrist.

Cody nodded his head. _Okay. You can talk to me, but I ain't talkin back._

"So, how old are you?"

_You know, you have my file right in front of you. Use it. I'm sure it has everything you need to know about me._

"Okay. Do you want to tell me why you aren't talking to me? Is it because you don't trust me?"

_Okay. First of all, I don't know you. Second of all, don't you think I would talk to my family before I ever talk to you?_

Things were going like that for a a half hour with Kathy and Cody. Kathy would ask questions and Cody was glare back. Kathy could tell that he didn't really like her at all. In fact, she could almost say that he hated her.

Kathy left after the half hour. She didn't really think much of Cody. It usually took a couple days for her clients to open up to her. She would just keep coming back untill Cody learned to like her.

* * *

**A/N:** **The italics are what Cody is thinking. Sometimes Carey and later on, other people, can tell what he is thinking by his eyes. I didn't know if that would confuse you or not.**

Sorry. There was a lot of dialog in this. If you didn't like it, well, that's not my problem. LOL. I am trying to get into my story and i am having a hard time with it. I want to get to a certain point, and I am not getting to it as fast as I wanted to, but that's okay. As long as you like my story, that is all that matters.

Review?


	9. Nightmare Room

Hey people! Sorry. I know I usually update quicker, but I just went on vacation and didn't have a computer. Well, hope you like this chapter. I havea brotherly moment in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, and any characters that aren't from The Suite Life.

* * *

"Hey Carey!" said Maddie, London, Arwin, and Esteban. All of them (except for London) had asked Mr. Moesby if they could get off of work a little early so they could make it to the hospital in time. They didn't want to miss visiting hours.

"Hi guys! I'm sorry I didn't get to see you last week. I've been a little busy." It had been a week since Cody got shot.He still wasn't talking, but he seemed to be in a better mood. He always had a smile on when someone entered his room.

"I think we understand," laughed Maddie.

"Can we see the little blonde people?" asked Esteban.

"Um...sure. Zack's with him, but he has been with Cody all day. I think it would be okay." replied Carey.

Carey began to lead Maddie, London, Arwin, and Esteban down the hall to Cody's room. When they all got to the room, Carey stopped. She was looking through the window in the door. A smile crept across her face.

"Why aren't we going in?" London asked.

"Becasue Zack and Cody are both fast asleep. I would hate to wake them. Zack hasn't slept much these past few days. Just look at them." Carey stepped away from the door and Maddie, London, Arwin, and Esteban all took their turns looking into the room.

"Ohhhhh. Just look at the little blonde peoples. They are so cute, Just like the little chickens we have at home," said Esteban clapping his hands.

"Oh man! I really wanted to see Cody. I found this magazine with a laser in it. It's twice as big as the one we made together. I really wanted to show it to him," Arwin pouted.

"Well. I guess I better go then. If I am going to be able to get work off to see Cody again, I better do some overtime," said Maddie turning to leave. Esteban and Arwin also left. They needed to do some overtime too.

"Aren't you leaving, London?" questioned Carey.

"No. I don't need overtime. I'm already rich. I don't need to work. Yay me!" said London while clapping.

"Okay. I'm not sure how long the boys have been sleeping. It could be a while."

"That's okay."

Then Carey and London went back to the waiting room.

* * *

_It was dark. I could only see outlines of the thing surrounding me. I was in an alley. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there. There was no light at the end of the tunnel like there is in movies and books. Then I could hear footsteps. I listened harder. They were coming closer. Closer. Closer. Closer. The footsteps stopped. I looked up to see the barrel of a gun. I stood up, backing up against the wall. It was cold. And wet. I touched the wall with my fingers. They became wet too. I looked at them. They were red. The color of blood. It was blood. There was blood all over. Then I heard it. A loud bang that could have woke up the dead. And i felt it too. A burning sensation in my stomach. Now the man was gone and I was bleeding. Not just from my stomach, all over. I started running down the alley, hoping to find some light. If I can find the light, I can get out of here, and someone will find me. But there was no light, and there was no end to this alley. I dropped to the floor, crying out for someone to save me. No one came._

Zack was awakened by a beeping sound. _What is that noise?_ He looked up. He had fallen asleep by Cody's bed. Cody was still sleeping. Wait a minute. Cody's sweating, and that beeping sound is his heart monitor. The heart monitor had jagged lines on it. _I'm no doctor, but that can't be good._

"Cody! Cody! Wake up! Come on! Wake up!"

Cody woke with a start. He was breathing really hard. Zack pulled his brother into a big hug. "I thought I lost you," was all he said. Cody began to cry. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Zack's here now. It's alright. I'm okay. I'm not bleeding. I don't even hurt really, except that Zack is hugging me really tight. _

After a few minutes, Cody stopped crying and Zack let go. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare? Was it about last week?"

Cody nodded. "It's alright, Cody. It was just a dream. I don't know what happened in your dream, and I don't know what happened last week, but I'm here now. I won't let anything else happen to you. I'll save you from whatever is hurting you so bad. Although it would be a little easier if you told me what happend. Are you ready to talk?"

_I've always been ready to talk. I just can't. Do you understand that, Zack? Do you. Becasue I'm looking at you right now and I don't think you do._ Cody shook his head.

"Okay. I understand. I love you, Cody. Don't ever forget that." Zack said. Then he left to find his mom. He had been with Cody all day. It was his mom's turn to be with him.

_Well, at least you understand why I can't talk. At least I think you understand._

* * *

**A/N: Almost everything in italics after London and Carey went to the waiting room are Cody's dream or his thoughts. The only time that is not true is when Zack was sleeping and then woke up hearing the beeping sound. Those two things are Zack's thoughts. Another thing. I really have no idea what I am talking about, so if I said anything about the heart monitor and stuff that isn't true, I'm sorry. I have never been to the hospital before. Well, twice to see my parents when they got their gull bladders out, but I, myself have never been injured enough to go to the hospital.**

I really hope you liked this chapter. It took me a long time.

Review?


	10. Do I Have To Draw?

**A/N: Anything in italics is Cody's thoughts. Everyone is getting good at translating his thoughts and pretty much know what he is thinking.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life. (I am really getting bored with this.)

* * *

"So Cody, I've been talking to you for a week now, and it isn't working. It's better if you let your feelings out. I think it would be better if you started talking," Kathy said. She had been going to Cody's hospital room for a week and he still wasn't talking. Things had gotten better though. Cody didn't seem to hate her. He was actually starting to like Kathy. 

"I want you to draw a picture."

_What am I supposed to draw a picture of. And what am I supposed to draw on. There isn't a desk in this place you know. Actually, i could write to the doctors and say I need one. Yup. That's an idea. Hey Kathy, can you give me some notebook paper?_

Kathy saw the look on Cody's face. It was a mixture of confusion and deep thought. "How about you draw your family."

_Do I have to? I'm not a little kid. Only little kids draw pictures. I really don't want to. And I still don't know what to draw on._

Kathy could tell that Cody didn't want to draw one bit. "Here. Have some paper and crayons. You can draw on this." Kathy handed Cody a table that you use to eat breakfast in bed on. He began drawing right away.

_I want to get this over with as soon as possible. This is sooooo embarrasing. I feel like a little kid._

When Cody finished the picture he gave it to Kathy. She looked it over. "Why aren't you in the picture?"

_Because I'm stuck in this hospital bed, but if it would make you happy, I'll draw me in the picture. It doesn't make sence to me becasue I drew mom and Zack in the suite and I am obviously not there, but I'll draw me anyway._ Cody took the paper back and quickly drew a stick figure of himself.

"You didn't have to do that. I was just wondering why you weren't in it."

Cody pointed to himself and then to the bed. Then he pointed at the suite on his picture and shook his head. Kathy knew what he was saying, but she thought that if Cody thought no one could understand him, he would be forced to talk. Unfortunatly, Carey and Zack always knew what Cody was thinking and they acted as if Cody was actually talking to them. No wonder Cody was in no hurry to talk. There is no need. If everyone knows what he is thinking then he doesn't need to talk. Kathy said her good byes to Cody and left, leaving Cody alone. Carey was singing at the Tipton and Zack was actually doing his homework. What a suprise.

* * *

"Hey Maddie. Can I have a chocolate bar?" Zack was doing his homework and it was taking forever. Usually he would just trick Cody into telling him the answers but Cody was still in the hospital. 

"Yeah, sure." Maddie turned around and grabbed a chocolate bar and handed it to Zack. Zack started to hand her the money to pay for it but she told him it was on the house.

"Why? Don't you need the money?"

"Yes, but I want to do this for you. You've been having a rough time. I want to help."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot," Zack said. As he was leaving, London came running over to the candy counter.

"Maddie! I need help. You know that paper we were assigned in Science? Well, I have a problem," London said. She was a little panicked. The paper was due the next day.

"What's your problem."

"I don't know what our homework is!"

"London, I already told you. All you have to do is questions 1-10, 12,13,and 15 on page 157."

"Ohhhhhh. Okay. Thanks Maddie!" London yelled as she entered the elavator.

"And thank you for blowing out my ear drum," Maddie said holding her hands to her ears.

* * *

"Hey Mr. Moesby! Look what I made! It's a electric toothbrush that Cody can use while he's in the hospital. See, you put this hat on and adjust the toohbrush to where you want it, and it brushes your teeth for you! And when you're done, you just spit in this little sink right here!" Arwin was saying as he put the hat on Mr. Moesby and adjusting the toothbrush to where it would brush his teeth. 

"Excuse me Arwin, but I have work to do, and I 've already brushed my teeth thank you very much," Mr. Moesby said taking off the hat. "I just have one question. Where does the spit in the sink go?"

"Oh. I don't know. I never thought of that. I'll just hook a couple tubes to it, and maybe I should add a faucet! Yeah!" With that, Arwin skipped off to fix his new invention. He couldn't wait to give it to Cody.

* * *

I know this is yet another short chapter. I am trying to get all of the Suite Life characters involved in my story right now, and I really want to get Cody out of the hospital because I have some ideas for chapters when he is back home. I think I am going to start rushing my story again. If I don't I'm afraid I will get bored with this story. Please review because I need positive thoughts right now. I have never had this bad of a writers block before. Oh yeah, I didn't feel like correcting my mistakes on this chapter so if there are a lot I'm truly sorry.

-Holychocolatestarfish-


	11. Home At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life.

* * *

The next couple of days went by pretty fast. Arwin had stopped by to give Cody his toothbrush thing. He seemed to like it a lot. Esteban came to see Cody, too. He talked about his chicken the whole time. He felt pretty akward, especially when he was doing all the talking. When Maddie and London came,they tried to give Cody a makeover. The attempt was unsuccessful however. There is not much you can do with ahospital gown. Even Mr. Moesby came to see Cody. Everything was starting to get back to normal again. Carey and Zack were in Cody's room when Dr. Beil came into the room asking if he could see Carey alone for a second. Carey went out into the hall with him. 

"Well, Cody's in good shape. I'm very proud with the way he healed. If you want, you can bring him home tonight."

"Oh my God! Are you serious? I can take him home?" Carey was jumping up and down.

"Yes. You can take him home. Unless you want him to stay here for another night," said Dr. Beil laughing.

"No! He'll come home tonight. Oh my God. He's going to be so happy. Thank you Dr. Beil," Carey said wrapping her arms around the doctor. Then she rushed into the room to tell Zack and Cody.

"Guess what! I have some very good news," Carey said coming into the room.

Zack looked at Cody who didn't say anything, but was obviously excited to here the news. "What!"

"Cody. You can come home tonight! Isn't this great?"

"Aw, Cody this is awesome! We can all sleep in our own beds. Man. That's great."

Cody still didn't say anything but it was evident that he was excited by the news, too. He couldn't wait to eat real food. Even his mother's cooking was better than the hospitals's. It would also be nice to be in his own room.

"But Cody, you have to understand that you still have to take it easy when you get home." He nodded in agreement.

The day went by slowly after that, but at 6:30 it was finally time for Cody to get ready to leave. Carey went back to the hotel to get Cody some clothes seeing as the ones at the hospital had blood all over them.Carey decided to throw them away.When Carey got back, Cody changed. Zack insisted that he help, but Cody shrugged him off. He was going to do it by himself. When he was finally done, a nurse came up with a wheelchair. It was hospital policy. A patient who had beenin the ICUhad to be wheeled out. Cody wasn't complaining. He was still a little sore.

By 8:00, the Martin car was pulling into the Tipton parking lot. Zack helped Cody get out of the car. It took a while for Cody to get to the doors of the hotel, but he did it. He was the first one in and as soon as the door opened, he could hear everyone yelling "Surprise!". Mr. Moesby was holding a "Welcome Home Cody" sign. Everyone was happy to see Cody, and Cody was happy to see everyone. Life was good.

All the walking that Cody did made him very tired. He fell asleep as soon as he got in the Martin Suite. He didn't even make it to the couch. He just sat down at the kitchen table and fell asleep. Carey had to carry him to his room. She also took his shoes and shirt off, and tucked him into bed. Zack was in bed a little later. He was quite tired himself. It had been a very long day.

* * *

I've finally done it! Cody's out of the hospital! I bet everyones happy about that. I know I know. Very short chapter. Please Review! I just love them!

-Holychocolatestarfish-


	12. Blueberry Pancakes

I am so sorry for the mistake! I have changed the chapter and everything should be okay now.

* * *

Carey was up early the next morning. She wanted to make Cody his favorite breakfast for him. She had begun to make the blueberry pancakes when the phone suddenly rang. "Hello."

"Hi. This is Kathy. Could you bring Cody in a little early today? I have a feeling one that the client after Cody might have a breakthrough and I want to give him all some extra time. I moving every appointment a half hour early if it's okay with everyone."

"Oh sure. That's shouldn't be a problem. So the appointment's at 3:00?"

"Yup. Thanks. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye," Carey said as she hung up the phone. Not a minute later, Zack slowly walked to the kitchen. He was still a little groggy from waking up.

"I'm sorry, Zack. Did the phone wake you up?"

"Uh, no. I coould smell you're famous...blueberry pancakes cooking," Zack said with a smile, looking into the bowl of batter.

"But I haven't even started cooking them yet. And I thought you didn't like blueberry pancakes?"

"No. That's blueberry waffles. I love pancakes. But yeah, the phone woke me up. I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Thanks for the consideration." Both Carey and Zack laughed at that. It wasn't long before Cody could smell the pancakes. He also came out of his room, and the family started talking.

When the pancakes were done, they ate and washed the dishes. Well, Carey washed the dishes while Cody slept and Zack pretended to sleep. At 2:45, Carey, Zack and Cody left for Cody's apointment. Upon entering the building Carey told Cody that Zack and her were going to go grocery shopping.

"Do you want us to get anything special?" Carey asked.

Cody's face lit up. He pretended he was cold and then acted like he was putting aspoon in his mouth. Carey understood. "Okay. I bet you want strawberry don't you?"

He nodded. Strawberry ice cream was his favorite.

Carey and Zack left, and Cody walked over to a chair. Before he could even sit down, Kathy called him over to start the appointment. During the appointment Kathy tried getting Cody to talk. The kid was like a rock that woouldn't break. At this rate, he would never need to talk. Everyone was beginning to understand him as if he were talking. At the end of the hour, Kathy led Cody into the waiting room where his mom and Zack were waiting.

"Carey. I'd like to talk to you in private for a minute," said Kathy. Carey followed Kathy to her office. "I haven't seen much improvement in Cody. The way I see it, he doesn't need to talk. If everyone around him can understand him right now, then he is not going to want to talk. If you want Cody to get better then your going to have to pretend you can't understand him when he doesn't talk. You also have to tell everyone else that they need to do the same. Eventually, Cody will crack when he realices that no one can understand him."

"What! You just want me to ignore my own son?" said Carey raising her voice.

"Well, basically. It's the best way. Nothing else has worked."

"I don't want him to hate me though."

"He won't hate you. You're his mother. He might not be the least bit happy, but he won't hate you."

"Fine. I'll do it, and I'll tell everyone else to do it too. But if it doesn't work, I'm not going to ignore him anymore. I think he just needs some time to get over everything."

"Okay. Alls I ask is that you try. Thank you. Have a nice day."

Carey left without saying good bye. It would not be fun ignoring Cody. It would break his heart thinking that no one could understand him."

Carey, Zack and Cody all piled into the car. On the way home, Cody silently asked if Carey had bought the ice cream, but Carey ignored him. She couldn't help but see the pain that swept across his eyes at that moment.

* * *

Well now that this chapter is how it is supposed to be. Please review! Man, I feel stupid. LOL. Thanks for being patient with me.


	13. How Do You Ignore Your Own Brother?

Disclaimer: I don't own TSL.

* * *

When Carey, Zack, and Cody entered the Tipton, Carey made her way to the elevators. She needed to hurry to up to the Martin suite so she could get ready for her show. She was going to sing for another wedding. Zack and Cody went to the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie," said Zack. Cody waved.

"Are you feeling alright, Zack?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Because you didn't even try to come onto me."

"Yeah well, there's this hot girl in my class, and I don't want to ruin my chances of not being able to go out with her just because I hit on you."

"Oh. So what do you boys want?"

"Well, I'll have a pack of gum and Cody will have," Zack paused to look back at his brother who was pointing towards the chocolate bars. "Cody will have a chocolate bar."

"Alright. That will be $1.06." Zack handed Maddie the money where she quickley put it in the register. "Have a nice day."

The boys went to their suite. Cody was feeling a little tired. He still wasn't used to moving so much. He went in his room to lay down. Zack sat down on the couch to watch T.V. He was flipping through the channels when Carey called his name,

"Zack. I need to talk to you," said Carey.

"I didn't do it!"

Carey looked at Zack. She had no idea what he was talking about. "I don't know what you did, but I will find out sooner or later. What I really need to talk to you about is Cody."

"Is something wrong with Cody? Is he going to be alright?"

"No, nothing's wrong with Cody. It's just that he's still not talking. When Kathy talked to me, she said that Cody won't start talking unless we ignore him when he doesn't actually talk."

"What! I can't just ignore him!"

"Zack. Quiet down. You'll wake Cody. You need to give it a chance. Don't you want Cody to get better?"

"Well yeah, but it will kill him. He'll go crazy!"

"Kathy thinks that this is the best way. I think we all need to listen to her. We also have to tell everyone else at the Tipton to ignore him too. When I go to my show tonight, I'll tell everyone there, but I want you to tell Maddie and London."

"Okay. I will," said Zack. This was not going to be fun. How was he going to ignore his own brother? While Carey was getting ready to for her show Zack left to tell Maddie and London. He found them both in London's suite. London was letting Maddie try on all of her clothes.

"I guess some clothes are only ment for rich people. All of these look terrible on you," said London shaking her head.

"They do not! I look awesome. It must be nice being rich," Maddie replied.

"Oh. Believe me. It is." London was smiling to herself when Zack knocked on the door to her closet. "Come in."

"Hey. I have to talk to you two."

Seeing the troubled look on Zack's face, Maddie and London sat down of on the couch. Somehow the knew thatwhat they were going to hear wouldn't be good news. Zack sat down across from them.

"Mom talked to Cody's phyciatrist today. She said that Cody won't talk because he doesn't need to. She thinks that the only way Cody will start talking again is if we all ignore him. Can you believe that?"

"Oh. That's so sad. So if Cody doesn't actually talk, we have to pretend that we can't understand him?" asked Maddie.

"Yup. That's exackly what I mean."

"Oh. Poor Cody," said London.

"Well, I better go. Cody's sleeping and I don't want him to wake up when no ones home. Bye," said Zack as he left for his suite. He knew that tomorrow would be a very long day.

* * *

Thank you reviewers. I love you. Just keep reviewing. They make me so happy. 


	14. Don't Pay Attention To The Power Ranger

Disclaimer: I do not own TSL.

**A/N: Guess what? I really think you will like this chapter. You finally get to see what is happens to Cody when people ignore him! Yay!**

* * *

The next day, Cody was starting to realize people were ignoring him. When he asked his mom when he could go back to school she turned around before Cody was even finished. Zack was no different. Cody decided to go see Maddie.

At the candy counter, Maddie was acting like Cody wasn't there! Cody frantically jumped up and down, doing odd hand gestures. Nothing worked. He could have been dressed up like a power ranger and she wouldn't have noticed him. Or would she? Cody was drastic for attention. He ran up to the suite to find all of his old halloween costumes.

After ten minutes of looking he finally found what he was looking for. The Power Ranger costume that he had worn in second grade. It was a very tight squeeze but Cody finallymanaged to getinto it. It was kind of hard to walk, and he almost fell a couple time, but he made it back down to the candy counter.

When Maddie looked up she saw a red Power Ranger standing at the counter. She could tell it was Cody right away. The costume was so small that the mask only covered half of his face and the arms and legs were really short. Maddie knew that she had to keep ignoring Cody, but she couldn't help feeling bad for him. So many people were ignoring him that he had to put on a Power Ranger costume to get noticed. Little did he know that the costume still wouldn't work.

Cody began jumping up and down again, but Maddie just kept reading her book. It was useless. No one was noticing him even in his Power Ranger costume. Cody ran up to his room before he started crying.

* * *

"Hey Zack! Come here!" yelled Maddie from the candy counter when Zack walked by. "How's Cody doing?"

""Not so good. He's in his room crying right now. It's terrible. I've never seen him this sad before. I had to get out of there," said Zack when he approached the counter.

"I just feel so bad. Do you know what he did today? He came here wearing a Power Ranger costume."

"Yeah. He's still wearing it."

"Oh. So how are you taking this?"

"I don't know," sighed Zack. "It's just so hard for me as his brother to ignore him like this. You should have seen him in his room. He was huddled in the corner by his bed bawling his eyes out. It's so depressing."

"I know. I'm having a hard time too. We all are, but I can't imagine what it must be like for you and your mom. It must be really hard."

"Well, what do I do? Usually when Cody cries I comfort him and say everything's okay, but I'm not sure everything is okay. I mean, Cody got shot and now he isn't talking, and mom just got the hospital bill today and she isn't sure how she's going to pay for it," Zack couldn't go on. He was crying too hard now. Maddie just took him in her arms and told him everything was okay.

"Cody's going to get better someday, and I'm sure everyone at the Tipton would be glad to help your mom with the bills. I know I will."

"Thanks Maddie, but I think we can figure something out. Mom is singing overtime and Mr. Moesby is giving a little raise. I'm saving up my money, too."

"Well if you ever need any help, you know who you can talk to."

"Okay. Thanks again Maddie." Zack dried up his tears and went back to the suite. When he arrived he found that Cody had stopped crying and was now watching T.V. Zack walked over to the T.V. and looked at what Cody was watching. It was a special on endangered marine animals. He sat down next to Cody. Cody didn't even look over. His eyes were still glued to the T.V. Just then, Carey walked through the door.

"Hey boys. I'm home. What do you want for supper?"

Cody got up and went to his room, slamming the door.

Carey shuddered. "He's not taking it too well is he? And why was he wearing a Power Ranger costume?"

"Nope. I guess because he wanted some attention. For once."

"Zack, I know this is hard, but it's for the best. Cody's already starting to crack. I bet he'll be talking in no time."

"I sure hope so. I can't take much more of this. He cried a lot today and I didn't know how to comfort him."

Carey sighed. "I wouldn't either. I think it's better that we don't try to comfort him. I think that's what Kathy would have wanted."

Carey made some grilled cheese, and Zack and herate it. Cody was still in his room and wouldn't come out. Zack tried to open the door to find that it was locked. "Come on Cody. Open up. You need to eat something. Mom made grilled cheese."

Then a piece of paper came through the crack under the door. On it was written "I hate grilled cheese."

Zack looked at his mom, and gave her the note that Cody had written. "What do I do? Am I supposed to answer back or do I ignore it?" Zack whispered.

"You have to ignore it. I guess Cody won't be eating tonight. Just leave him alone."

"Well where am I supposed to sleep tonight? Cody kinda locked me out."

"You'll have to sleep on the floor then."

That night, as Zack was making himself a bed on the floor he thought about the very long night he was about to have sleeping on the floor.

* * *

So did you totally love this chapter or what? Please Review! 


	15. Silent No More

Disclaimer: Don't own TSL. Grrr. I hate that thing.

**A/N: Something big happens in this chapter. I think your going to like it.**

* * *

The next day, Zack went to school while Cody stayed home. He still hadn't come out of his room. Well, he did a couple times to go to the bathroom, but other than that he stayed in his room. Carey didn't know what to do. She was starting to feel like ignoring Cody was making his talking situation worse. Not only did he not talk, but he also didn't leave his room. Carey couldn't even see her own son anymore! She needed to call Kathy. She couldn't watch her son suffer anymore. She walked over to the phone and started to dial the number to Kathy's office. Carey was about halfway through dialing when she heard a door open. Cody was standing in the doorway, paler than ever. She hung the phone up.

"Cody. Are you okay?" Carey asked.

Cody walked over to the phone where they kept a pad a paper to write down messages and a pen. He picked them up and began scribbling on the paper. When he was done he handed it to Carey.

The note read "I want to go to school."

"You can't go to school if you don't talk. Besides, school will be over in about 5 minutes. It would be pointless to go now even if you did start to talk."

Something in Cody snapped. He had gone way to long without talking. Without getting his feelings out. He needed to talk. No. He needed to _scream._ Cody opened his mouth and began screaming, but not a sound escaped his lips. He stopped, eyes wide in shock. Why wasn't there a sound? Cody tried again, but the same thing happened. He even tried talking normally. The only sound was the sound of quiet air escaping lips. Cody didn't like it. He was finally ready to talk and his vocal cords wouldn't let him. He snapped again. Cody started by knocking everything off the kitchen table. Then he tipped the table and chairs over. Carey watched in amazment as her son moved onto the living room, knocking over everything in his sight. It wasn't long before the whole suite was in shambles. Cody stopped and looked at the mess he had made. He looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway. His books on the floor by his feet, and his jaw dropped.

"What did you do, Cody?" asked Zack.

Cody just ran from the suite. Zack and Carey didn't even try to stop him. He needed some time alone.

"What happened?" asked Zack.

"I don't know. I think he was going to talk. He opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. Oh my God! What if he's gone so long without talking that his vocal cords have stopped working?"

"But mom, it hasn't been that long. It's only been about two weeks since he stopped talking.. You can't tell me that his vocal cords have already stopped working."

"I don't know, but I'm going to call Kathy right now and tell her what happened."

* * *

Cody was running. He didn't know where he was going, but he sure knew he wasn't staying at the Tipton. He needed to be alone. Or at least be where it was quiet. Like the library! Cody changed directions and began running to the library. He was about to cross the street when a hand clapped down on his shoulder. He was being dragged to an alley. The same one he was shot in. The man that was holding Cody was Joel. 

"Hey kid! I saw you in the neighborhood and thought I should have a chat with you. So how you doin?" asked Joel.

Cody nodded. "You know, I could kill you right now if I wanted to so I want a little respect. Talk to me. Don't just move your head," Joel spat.

Cody didn't know what to do. He couldn't talk. He didn't really feel like getting killed right after he got out of the hospital from the same man so he tried to talk. Nothing but air. While he was doing this, Joel was looking at him funny. "What's your problem kid?"

Cody put all the air he had and formed a word. "I"

"What?" Joel was so confused. Why wasn't the kid talking. It shouldn't take that much work to make one word.

Cody kept going. He was bound and determined to start talking. "Can't." The word only came out in a whisper, but Joel heard it.

"Can't what? What is your problem?"

"Talk."

"Huh? Kid stop doing whatever your doing. Why don't you just talk like a regular person?"

"I...can't...talk," Cody breathed. He was out of breath. Who would have thought it would take so much to say three words?

"Well obviosly you can if you just said that."

Cody shook his head. "Well, then I guess I have nothing to worry about. Good day to you," Joel said. Then he was gone. Cody needed to get home. He actually wanted to talk to mom and Zack. He started running in the direction of the Tipton.

Zack and Carey were sitting at the table waiting for Cody when he came bursting through the door. "Oh Cody, your home! Come on. We're going to Kathy's office," said Carey grabbing for Cody's arm, but he stepped away shaking his head.

"I...don't...need...to," Cody said breathlessly. Everything was still a whisper. His vocal cords still didn't want to work but he was forcing them to.

"Oh my God! Your talking! Your really talking!" Carey pullled Cody into a big hug. Cody was smiling so big. Zack came and joined the hug too. This was amazing! Now, Cody might actually tell what happened the day he got shot.

* * *

Kinda cliffy. Do you think Cody will tell about the day he got shot or will the pressure from Joel make himdecide not to? Review and tell me what you think. Please. 


	16. Telling The Truth Or Not?

Disclaimer: I don't own TSL.

* * *

"I'll call Kathy and tell her to cancel the appointment," said Carey reaching for the phone. Zack and Cody sat down at the table. Cody knew what was coming. His mom and brother were going to ask him about the day he got shot. He didn't know what to do. The man had said that he would kill him and his family if he ever told, but if he didn't tell, then a bunch of other people were probably going to get killed.

Carey got off the phone and said,"Cody. I know you just started to talking today, but it's really important that we know what happened the day you got shot. Are you ready to talk?"

Cody thought for a minute. Zack and Carey were looking at him so intently. Then Cody nodded his head. He needed to talk about this. He had held it inso long.

Cody swallowed hard. "Okay. I was walking to the bus after school." Cody was already panting. This story was going to take a while. Especially when he was going to need to breath after every sentence. "I was walking by that alley the girl found me in when I heard a noise. I walked into the alley to see what it was. It was just a raccoon. I was on my way out when I felt something go through my stomach. When I looked down I saw the blood. I freaked out and tried to get out of the alley so someone would see me. When I reached the end of the alley I passed out. I don't remember anything else." He knew he was lieing when he told the story but there was just too much to risk. Even if they did put the man with the long hair in jail, he probably had friends that would do anything to kill someone. It was better for everyone this way. No one would die. At least not in the Martin family. Cody knew it was selfish, but he didn't want to be scared all his life.

Zack and Carey listened to Cody's story. They believed it. It made perfect sence, except for the part about getting shot. Why would someone just shoot a gun in a busy city like Boston? After a while, they came to the conclusion that the bullet was really meant for someone else. Probably a drug dealer. Cody went along with it. This was his secret to keep. No one would ever find out.

Epilogue 

True to his word on himself, Cody kept his secret. No one found out about about what really happened that day. Joel had never come back to see Cody. He had seen the newspaper article that had what Cody said to his mom and brother. Everything soon went back to normal.

Cody only had to go to two more appointments with Kathy before she pronounced him with a clean bill of mental health. He sometimes had nightmares about what really happened the day of the shooting, but even they were starting to fade. Cody was glad at the decision he made. This way, no one got hurt.

Three months after Cody had told his story, he was sitting at the kitchen table with Zack, eating cereal. There was a newspaper, and with nothing better to do, Zack picked it up. His intention was to search for the cartoons, but what he saw on the front page startled him. "Look at this, Cody. It says that a guy named Joel McDonalds was sentenced to life with no bail in prison when they found a video of him killing a family of eight. The newspaper says that there was really nine in the family, but the oldest daughter was in the garage. She had been at a friend's house earlier and was shooting a documentary so she had a video camera. She knew it was too late to save her family so she taped the killing so she could make sure that the guy got put in jail. Smart girl, but how could she just watch her family get killed? That would be terrible. Can you imagine that? Talk about nightmares." Zack had already started to eat his cereal again. Cody took the paper from the table. What Cody saw, made his jaw drop to the floor. It was the long haired man! Joel was finally paying for all the bad stuff he had done.

The End!

* * *

I know all ya'll probably don't like the ending. I'll tell you the truth. I was getting really sick of writing this. It took me a long time to figure out what I wanted the ending to be. I decided that there is not always a happy ending to the story. My original planning of the story was worse though. Joel wasn't even going to get caught. I was thinking that if Cody told the truth he would need to be in the witness protection program or something and I didn't want the Martins to move away so I decided that Cody would lie about everything. When I had written everything I decidedthe chapter was to short so I made an epilogue andmade Joel get life in jail. I was hoping that would make you like the ending better. WellI'm sorry if you are disappointed with the ending of this story. You can still review and tell me you didn't like it though. Or maybe you did like it. I don't know. It's like11:30 at night right now and I'm not thinking to clearly. LOL. I don't even know if this paragraph made sence to you at all. LOL.Review.


End file.
